


(AntiHero) Temptation

by EsculentEvil



Series: Septic Blood Goat AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, DaemonGoat!Anti, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: “Can I... touch ‘em?”Takes place in mySepticBloodGoatAUwhere Anti’s kinda like Baphomet: he’s part goat; so, he’s his usual self but with horns, goat ears, hooves, and a tail. I’ll draw him eventual-ly!((Also readable on my Tumblr!!!))
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Series: Septic Blood Goat AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082450
Kudos: 5





	(AntiHero) Temptation

“Can I... touch ‘em?”

Anti turns slowly, face shadowed like a horror movie, before raising a brow. “T’ _em_?”

“Your...” Jackie flushes as he gestures unsurely at the large, thick, ramlike horns curling around Anti’s long, pierced goatlike ears; the off-white appendages are capped in silver and almost appear to be twirling into the space of Anti’s gauges.

“Ye wanna touch m’ horns.” The goat daemon’s voice is deadpan but amused (somehow) and echoes slightly in the curves of his minutely smiling lips.

Jackie swallows.

Then, he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna have so much **fun** with this Anti~ And so will Jackie! >3 Thoughts?


End file.
